


Legendary's bar.~

by Charo_Charito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En donde Sam dejo la cacería para poner un bar y tocar el violín en sus ratos libres. Le gusta leer novelas y hacer criticas al respecto; es muy bueno cocinando y adora la pasta, en especial comer ñoquis; maneja una moto negra con franjas azules y siempre lleva un casco extra; esta profundamente enamorado del amor y quiere vivir cada segundo de su vida como si fuera el ultimo, pero a la vez disfrutarla. Por milagro de la vida, ya no es tan dependiente de Dean y a aceptado que él y Castiel estén juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take me back to the start.~

La decisión de poner un bar era una locura. Primero que nada, no tenia idea de como hacerlo funcionar y segundo ¿Alguien vendría? El problema en si no era tener un bar y ponerlo a andar, el problema era sino que era el bar de un Winchester, y nada mas y nada menos que Sam Freaking Winchester, el que ocasiono el apocalipsis y a la vez el que lo detuvo. Había sentimientos encontrados en toda la comunidad de cazadores, unos querían aplaudirlo y otros también, pero a golpes.

Una vez cerrado el trato de compra del lugar situado en Los Ángeles, California - el dinero nunca se dirá de donde salio.- todo se hizo real, lo único que faltaba era remodelarlo y dejarlo perfecto como lo había imaginado. Tenia muchas compras por hacer, desde muebles a pintura, cuadros y lamparas, equipos de audio y mesas de pool con diseños únicos, plantas para el sector de fumadores, porque no iba a permitir que se fumara en el interior, pero tampoco prohibirlo asique iba a modelar un patio para ellos, los adictos; no podía olvidar los espejos, quería que los baños sean perfectos, esos típicos de bares llenos de luces leds de colores que ocasionaban mas mareos que soluciones; un gran cartel luminoso en la entrada y rojo, mucho rojo en las paredes, iba a dejar el azul para los sillones, sillas y banquillos de la barra.

\- Es una locura lo que estas haciendo, pero de todas formas te apoyo. No negare que tener un hermano con un bar va a ser genial. - Esbozo Dean junto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un par de palmadas en el hombro.- Voy a venir con Cass cuando lo inaugures. ¿Estas seguro que no querés que te ayudemos en la organización y todo eso... ? - Dijo sin terminar de terminar la oración y moviendo las manos efusivamente, señalando el lugar en general. Era adorable ver como intentaba ser parte de mis locuras.

\- Esta todo bien. Quiero hacer esto solo. - Apreté mis labios para luego sonreír acompañado de confianza y entusiasmo - Siento que hacer esto solo es importante. Quiero que cada cosa que pase sea parte de una gran anécdota. Cuando compre los muebles y los tenga que acomodar, la instalación eléctrica, los pisos, las ventanas y sobre todo cuando tenga que pintar, elegir los colores y cuando....

\- Wow wow, calmate... Ya me esta por agarrar algo. Me estas espantando. - Su cara de pánico y sus ojos verdes a punto de salirse hicieron que soltara una risa divertida.

\- Anda mejor antes que Cass empiece a llamarte y preguntarte donde andas. Lo único que te voy a llamar es para pedirte consejos de bebidas fuertes, aunque ya se que te gusta el whisky añejo nada mas... -Pase mis manos por su cuello para dejarle un beso en la mejilla y así poder abrazarlo con fuerza, dando palmadas en su espalda. A veces no hacia falta hablar. Solo un abrazo incomodo y listo. Ahora le resultaba mas fácil demostrar cariño frente a las personas. Cass estaba haciendo un trabajo muy importante en él. Le esta abriendo el corazón, y eso me hace feliz. 

\- Bueno ya.... - Dejo unas palmadas en respuesta en mi espalda y se separo posando una de sus manos en mi pecho, con la otra me me señalo directo a la cara de forma amenazante aunque me era imposible tomarlo así - Si necesitas ayuda nos avisas y venimos. No seas orgulloso.

Levante la mano para saludarlo mientras se iba en el Impala camino a casa. Gire y volví al local con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, era una noche fría de verano, frene en medio del lugar y lo observe atento. Tenia mucho trabajo por hacer. pero se sentía bien. Respire profundo, llenando mis pulmones de humedad y polvo, tosí al instante y reí sacudiéndome el pelo. - "Todo va a salir bien"- Me dije a mi mismo. Apague las luces junto a la entrada, cerrando bien todo. Al otro día tenia mi primer reunión con el arquitecto y el diseñador industrial, sabia de profesiones asique tenia en claro que un ingeniero no me servia para lo que yo quería. Me subí a mi moto y maneje hasta mi casa, que era puras cajas de mudanza y cosas tiradas por todos lados. El local tenia exactamente lo que quería y era un pequeño departamento en la parte superior. Mi felicidad era inmensa, alquilaría la casa y con ese dinero viviría hasta terminar todo. El camino estaba ya listo, solo me faltaba caminar sobre el.

* * *

Las primeras luces de la mañana comenzaron a adentrarse en la habitación; marcaban el polvo que armar las cajas había dejado detrás, en las paredes se veían las sombras de las rejillas de la ventana y alguna que otra rama que se interponía en la vista. Era un primer piso pero alguna ramas llegaban si el viento las ayudaba a asomarse. Abrí los ojos con pesadez, algo raro en mi, me desperece exageradamente sobre el colchón sin sabanas ni cobijas ni nada, vació ya que todo estaba en las cajas. Mire el reloj mientras relamía mis labios sediento de un buen café con leche y tostadas que compraría en el camino al bar; los números habían cambiado justo para marcar las 10am en punto. Me puse de pie de repente completamente asustado, la reunión con los asistentes seria a las 9am en el bar. Las puteadas se oían seguramente desde los otros departamentos a la vez que buscaba las ropas para cambiarse; una buena camisa a cuadros roja y azul oscura, sin intención de que eso convine con los colores del bar por supuesto; se calzo unos jeans viejos de Levi's que le había regalado Cass, por alguna razón tenia esa manía de regalarle cosas cada vez que lo veía; a medida que iba poniéndose ropa se acercaba a la puerta hasta llegar a las zapatillas que estaban tiradas cerca de la puerta, se puso el casco de la moto y salio así, sin mas, sin campera ni nada, solo las llaves de la moto y el bar.

Subí a la moto y la encendí llegando a una velocidad que ni yo podía creer, sino tuviera puesto el casco, mis pelos irían felices al viento y mi cara seria como la de los perros con los dientes expuestos. Llegue al bar antes de lo previsto solo unos 20 minutos y la hora que ya tenia atrasado. Las dos personas ya estaban allí, Mark el arquitecto y Rob el diseñador. Trate de pensar excusas mientras estacionaba y trababa la moto pero nada me salia de la cabeza, no tenia café en las venas como para decir cosas coherentes; pese a ser un experto estafador y creador de personalidades, me era imposible no ser yo mismo en esos momentos, cosa que me lleno de orgullo enseguida. Este debía de ser yo, no algún agente del F.B.I. o bikini inspector, yo mismo. Me acerque a los tipos que serian mi mano derecha al menos por unas semanas y les extendí la mano. 

\- Sam Winchester. Soy el dueño del bar. Perdón la tardanza.. -Dije terminado de saludar a ambos - Me quede plenamente dormido. No tengo excusas. - Empece a reír y por alguna extraña razón, se contagiaron de mi risa y rieron también. Al parecer las cosas no iban a salir tan mal después de todo - ¿Que les parece si vamos por un café y después les muestro el bar. - Todo iba a estar bien. 


	2. Tramitando ganas.~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Sam dejo la cacería para poner un bar y tocar el violín en sus ratos libres. Le gusta leer novelas y hacer criticas al respecto; es muy bueno cocinando y adora la pasta, en especial comer ñoquis; maneja una moto negra con franjas azules y siempre lleva un casco extra; esta profundamente enamorado del amor y quiere vivir cada segundo de su vida como si fuera el ultimo, pero a la vez disfrutarla. Por milagro de la vida, ya no es tan dependiente de Dean y a aceptado que él y Castiel estén juntos.

La charla de café se había tornado algo incomoda pero furtiva a la vez. Nadie sabia mejor que yo como quería mi bar y honestamente nadie me haría cambiar de parecer con respecto a miles de cosas que quería. Desde las paredes rojas hasta las plantas en los pasillos, las mesas y asientos o eso parecido a los sofás. Quería que mi bar sea un lugar donde todos podían pasar un rato lejos de los problemas, o armarlos talvez, pero en verdad solo quiero que estén todos cómodos, que pasen un buen rato.

Todo iba genial con Mark el arquitecto, y Rob el diseñador de interiores o algo de esas ramas. Pero cuando el rubio pecoso entro al bar donde estábamos ultimando los detalles para empezar a trabajar, todo lo que había pasado por mi cabeza se nublo completamente. Su nombre era Erick Bast, apuesto desgraciado que con su sonrisa ilumino el lugar. Se sentó entre las dos personas que no dejaban de hablarme, delante mio para ser exactos. Y me fulmino con la mirada y sonrisa.

\- Perdón Sam este es Rick, el tipo que te dije que te podía ayudar a pintar el mural.- Aclaro Rob como si se tratara de alguien sin importancia que acaba de entrar, estaba tan concentrado en dibujar lo que le había dicho, que ni se molesto en mirarlo, apenas si levanto la mano para señalarlo.

\- Hola Samuel. - Extendió su mano para que la tomara y eso hice sin pensar. El maldito desgraciado que había conocido hacia unas semanas estaba delante mio. Mi corazón se acelero, sabia que esto no terminaría bien. ¿Quien iba a decir que él iba a ser mi pintor exclusivo? Era de no creer.

\- Rick. - Le respondí sin decir mas nada, y él sonrió ante eso. Disfrutando seguramente mi cara de sorpresa absoluta.

* * *

**Flashback.**

 

Caminamos juntos hasta un restauran no muy alegre, al parecer algo solemne para mi gusto, pero a él le había gustado. Al precioso rubio que estaba a mi lado con ganas de comer; tenia aspecto de esas personas que pueden comer mil platos y aun seguir con hambre, algo que me resultaba completamente difícil de entender, yo con mi estomago delicado de comidas frescas, sin grasa, ni fritas, un hombre completamente sano. Nuestro encuentro en el supermercado hacia una media hora ya, había sido tan raro, aun sentía cosquillas por el atrevimiento de invitarlo a almorzar conmigo. ¿Porque dijo que si? En realidad me habían molestado sus palabras.

\- ¿Como sabes que no estoy pasando un buen momento? ¿Tanto se me nota como me siento? - Le pregunte al aparente psicoanalista experto en emociones.

\- No lo se, solo se que no pareces muy enfocado. Talvez solo querés distraerte y decís las cosas sin pensar. No esta bueno andar por la vida invitando a personas a citas si todavía no estas bien como para siquiera comer solo. Solo fue un decir, no es que sea verdad, puedo equivocarme ¿No? - Directo en el corazón, una estaca a lo vampiro de Anne Rice.

\- Puede ser. Pero no me considero de esas personas que usan a otras solo porque están mal o no quieren estar solos.... - ¿Sonaba convincente? Yo me lo creí. Aunque de verdad no creía que fuera capaz de hacer eso. ¿Porque pensaría así de mi si no me conoce? Tenia ganas de golpearle por decir eso.

En vez de contestarme, aunque no le pregunte nada, se adentro al lugar y pidió una mesa para dos, la chica que atendía enseguida nos llevo a una mesa cerca de la cocina y el pasillo para los baños y la salida trasera. Una mesa horrenda para ser honestos. Entre los ruidos de la cocina, los olores de los baños y la puerta trasera que quien sabe entraba y salia por allí. No parecía muy elegante que digamos. NO ES UNA CITA SAMUEL. Estaba bien el lugar.

\- Lindo el lugar ¿No? - Me corto la linea de pensamientos que cruzaban por mi mente en esos momentos y solo le dedique una sonrisa. Aun seguía enojado, no le iba a responder.- Entonces ¿Comemos los ñoquis? Le voy a pedir a la chica así no perdemos tanto tiempo. - La llamo y le ordeno los platos, la mujer le sonrió coqueta y se fue. No hay que golpear mujeres, nop, eso no se hace.  

\- Si los ñoquis salen ricos, podemos secuestrar al cocinero. - dije en forma de broma riendo después, a lo que él no rió y me miro algo fijo a los ojos.

\- Perfecto, vos lo dormís y yo lo cargo. - se ve que la seriedad de mi rostro había sido muy marcada porque enseguida soltó una risa cómplice.- Es broma, no podemos secuestrar al cocinero Sam. Al menos no de día.

**Fin del flashback.**

* * *

\- ¿Te parece bien entonces si el tapizado combina con las columnas azules? - Pregunto Rob que estaba tan emocionado con el interior del bar, parecía mas feliz el por hacer las cosas que yo que estaba aun colgado de los ojos verdes del rubio idiota que estaba delante mio.

\- Si es justamente lo que dije antes. El azul del tapizado y la madera en negro, lo único rojo son las paredes. - Lo termine por mirar a Mark que asentía a todo, estaba aburrido ya que su trabajo ya casi había terminado y solo esperaba a que Rob se calmara un poco para decir "Lo hablamos luego" le tenia una clara paciencia por ser amigos de la infancia. - Si quieren pueden ir yendo y nos vemos el fin de semana cuando tengan todo mas claro. Yo me quedo con Rick a planear el mural. 

Si había sido muy obvio no se noto ya que ambos querían irse, el primero en levantarse fue Mark que guardo todo enseguida en su carpeta azul claro, nada que ver con Rob que se tomo su tiempo en juntar los lapices que utilizo para dibujar, y al cabo de unos minutos ya no estaban entre nosotros. algo que me puso mas que feliz.

\- Por fin solos Sammy. - Me dijo el desgraciado que tomo mis manos y se acerco rápido a dejar un beso sobre mis labios. No habíamos acordado en que podíamos hacer eso de besarnos en publico aun ¿Podíamos? ¿Que es lo que estaba permitido y no? - Te tengo unos diseños que te me vas a caer de culo. - Saco su cuaderno enorme y empezó a mostrarme dibujos que parecían una locura. 

Si definitivamente me iba a llevar bien con este tipo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El personaje de Rick Bast pertenece enteramente a otra persona, mi partner en rol. Pero como lo amo profundamente lo agregue a la historia. Como dice M.J. "Beat me, hate me. You can never break me. Will me, thrill me. You can never kill me. Jew me, sue me. Everybody do me. Kick me, kike me. Don't you black or white me." no se que tiene que ver, pero me acorde y lo puse. Anywho. Para vos persona mía. Espero te guste. 
> 
> \- Cuando se alega a que ya se conocen es por http://archiveofourown.org/works/3206801 un one shot de la historia de como se conocieron, que me pareció medio garca volverlo a poner, asi que lo pondré acá y si les interesa, lo van a leer. La continuación de ese One shoot seria el flashback LOL me encanta marear a las personas. -


	3. La reunión.~ (adelanto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que seria mas agradable que salir todos juntos a festejar la pronta apertura del bar? Oh vamos, Dean con Cass, Sam y Rick ¿Para que esta la familia si no es para incomodar y contar historias penosas?

Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado el bar en tan solo unos seis meses. Las paredes ya pintadas de rojo, el mural de Rick - los murales, porque claro, uno solo no bastaba para él - los muebles roble oscuro con detalles en azul, las columnas con frases y con lugares vacíos que esperaba se llenaran de fotos de las personas que vinieran, de clientes felices, ojala. El DJ ya tenia armada infinidad de listas de música que Dean mismo le había propuesto aun que dudo que el pobre tipo haya podido hacer algo solo, mas que pegar los temas. Cass me había ayudado con la comida, se había vuelto un experto en los sabores. Resultaba que se canso de comer en lugares de comida rápida con Dean, así que lo empezó a llevar a degustar a restaurantes caros... Hubiera pagado para ver a Dean en lugares así. Aun me costaba acostumbrarme a verlos juntos, no me oponía ni negaba, ni mucho menos era quien para hablar, yo estaba con Rick. Pero ver a mi hermano tan acaramelado con alguien, podía ser algo traumatico.

El día iba a llegar y la propuesta al igual vino de quien esperaba viniera. El ángel no tan angelical.

\- ¿Que te parece si le hacemos un examen sorpresa al chef? - Soltó casual Castiel mientras se paraba en el medio del camino entre la oficina y donde me estaba moviendo para acomodar unas cajas dentro del lugar y ordenar todo.

\- Cass, la idea era que me ayudaras, no recordarme que lo elegí rápido por ser vegano. Sabe hacer todo tipo de comidas. ¿Si? Tranquilo.

\- No. No dije que sea por eso, aun que si creo que lo elegiste rápido y fue por eso. - Lo fulmine con la mirada, él sabia lo que significaba esa mirada así que se freno en la verborragia y me mostró sus verdaderas intenciones.- Digo que podríamos hacer como los grandes lugares y hacer una cena con ordenes sorpresa del menú y ver que tal se mueve en la cocina, que tanto tarda y como se maneja con los horarios. Es importante. Repito, los grandes lugares lo hacen.

\- Ok... Esta bien. Si tanto insistís lo hacemos y de paso vemos si sacamos alguno. Aun creo que hay mucha variedad de hamburguesas.

\- No las hay, nunca las hay. - Soltó entre apurado y traumatizado, sentí algo de Dean en esa negación afirmante.

\- ¿Me vas a ayudar o no? Porque si manejaste hasta acá para eso... Ah cierto... No necesitas "eso" - Le mire y empece a reír pero su rostro era preocupante.- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Ya me estas sacando... - Puse los brazos en jarra como si fuera un drama, obligando a que se apure para hablar.

\- Podríamos hacer una cena grupal. - Soltó con esos ojos azules salientes.

\- ¿Y llamar a Dean? No, dale. Dijimos probar las comidas, no las hamburguesas. - Le dije bromeando.- ¿Que grupo?

\- Vos, yo, Dean y..... Rick.

\- No. 

\- Seria interesante. ¡Nunca cenamos los cuatro!

\- No.

\- ¡Podemos ver la variedad de comidas! seria mejor.

\- No.

\- Si, es una gran idea y la vamos a hacer.

\- ¿Vos estas loco? Estoy mas que seguro que Dean detesta a Rick. Lo presiento en su cara cada vez que lo nombro casualmente...- Le aclare mientras revoleaba los brazos y volví mi cuerpo hacia la biblioteca que estaba enterrada en la pared, a acomodar todo pero "mágicamente" mientras me acomodaba la mandíbula por lo de antes, el emplumado manipulador ya había acomodado todo y probablemente como yo lo hubiera hecho así que ya no me quedaba mucho por hacer.

\- Entonces este sábado. Mañana. ¿Si? Yo le digo a Dean, no te hagas problema.

\- Per...... - Y sin que pudiera decir absolutamente nada el desgraciado se fue. Se esfumo con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro.

Me querían arruinar la vida a casi una semana de la apertura. Aun faltaba contratar a las meseras y no podría concentrarme en eso si mi novio se peleaba con mi hermano. Me senté en mi silla nueva de escritorio. El cual era un regalo de Felicity, mi vecina hacker del edificio que me ayudaba con los problemas bancarios de la gente normal. Al parecer, ser un ex estafador "barra" cazador - o vigilante como nos decía con Dean - tenia cierto atractivo para ella. Teníamos mucho un común y era una gran chica, iba a ser una clienta fija del bar. ¿Porque no podía venir ella? Seguro hablarían de los gatos con Cass y todos nos llevaríamos genial en la cena. Pero no, la vida no es así. Lleve mis manos a la cara, si tuviera tiempo, lloraría de frustración.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que ha estado ya unos cinco años conmigo. Nació en role player (juegos de roles) en donde yo interpretaba a Sam. Mis Dean siempre han sido Destieleros asique tuve que aprender a ser Sam sin Dean básicamente, lo que me enseño e hizo que en mi se crearan mundos muy distintos a los de la serie. Digamos que es un post season 5 donde Sam sobrevive y Dean y Cass estan juntos. Probablemente traiga como AU a algunos personajes que fueron apareciendo en las temporadas consiguientes, pero no prometo nada. ¡Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
